Anzu
by Weird one 666
Summary: COMPLETED!! Anzu and Yami found their love for eachother, but now she is heading to New York for her dance career. Will her heart stay with yami or find someone else?
1. 1

Anzu  
  
Anzu is head over heels for Yami! In the beggining she falls down the stairs...Twisted ankle. bruised head, passing out once in a while! what could be worse? how bout almost letting out her secret! REVIEW PLZ  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anzu started having feelings for Yami only 2 weeks ago when Joey accidently tripped her   
over the cliff. He was just in time to grab her arm and pull her back. Ever since she would be   
light headed and want to pass out her face would turn rosy. At the time yugi his gradfather   
were living together.Joey and Tristan living in a house alone and Anzu was living alone too.   
But her sister Anna only lived 4 blocks away. On a Friday morning it was time for school and   
Anzu didn't want to go but she had to because of a science test but still it was part of her   
extra credits, also cause she never missed a single day PLUS she already studied and was no   
trouble for her except for her headache that would come once in a while.  
  
When the phone rang she got out of bed and dragged herself to the kitchen downstairs when   
still she was half asleep she missed a step. Anzu slipped and rolled down the next 7 steps into   
the wooden floor. Everything went black...  
  
The phone still rang and then stopped it was Yugi that called Anzu "I wonder why she's not   
picking up?" Joey looked and Yugi. "Maybe she already left" Tristan suggested "Look we   
gotta go or else were gonna be late and fail our test and thats not going to be good" as joey   
walked out the door and joked about Mr. Don's fake hair...   
At the school  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Where's Anzu?" Yugi asked "I don't know" Joey answered back "Maybe she's coming late   
cause remember she said that she had to go to her sisters house a while back? Because Anna   
needed somthing..." "Must be a girl thing" Tristan innterupted "Oh yeah" Now Yugi   
remembered... InYami's soul room he sensed that somthing was wrong with Anzu, and after   
school he had to see what! The bell then rang and everyone had to go to there classrooms.In   
the science room the test soon was to begin."ok, now during the test there will be no talking,   
no cheating, no books to help...I will be back in half an hour and don't worry Ill know if   
you've been cheating or not!" Mr Don said The test began "Where's Anzu?" Yugi thought in   
his mind "I think im going to stop at her house afterschool cause this isn't right...She never   
missed a day of school" half an hour later the test was over and the rest of the day was free   
mr Don came back the class started cracking up "what are you all laughing at?" Mr. Don   
asked When the students stood up to leave they would tell him that his hair is missing! When   
everyone got outside Joey would do his usual complaining "Oh man i hope I never see   
another test again! or another Photo..synth...a...somthing question." Tristan cracked up   
"ahahahaha that was a breeze for me and Anzu missed it when Mr.Don came in class without   
his hair!"...Thats when Yugi relised he wanted to go to Anzu's house to see whats wrong.   
"Look I gotta go I'll be home pretty soon ok? Im going to see Anzu and why she nevered   
showed up" Yugi said "Well, why not we come with you" Joey suggested "alright" SO they   
all walked to her house.   
Disclaimer I do not own YGO!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
When Anzu woke up she had took a while to remember what happned! her head was bruiesed   
and so did her ankle which hurt when she touched it. Her eyes became watery and was about   
to cry because what if the guys saw her on the floor or what if they think shes a clumsy kid!   
Questions kept popping in her head.She tried to stand up but her legs were asleep so she   
crawled to to the kitchen to call fore help but the door rang "Anzu ya there?" Joey shouted   
  
But she knew they guys couldn't see her like this so she didn't say anything "..." Anzu you   
didn't go to the school today" Tristan shouted. Yet again! Anzu didn't want them to know her   
as a clumsy child and she hated being called that "go away" Anzu thought " Leave ill be   
fine...Plz don't see me" She got up caose her legs had feeling she limped and accidently   
knocked the vase over "Thats it im really clumsy" she whispered "ANZU" the voice was   
different it was Yami! "Oh great" her face blushed red she looked out and saw only Yami..."   
The others must have left " ANZU I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" Yami continued "Fine" she   
limped to open the door. Just as she opened the door Yami was about to knock when he   
accidently hit Anzu "Sorry" Yami Apologized "What was that breaking noise?" he asked "Oh,   
that was my vase I knocked it over I was going to clean it up but someone kept knocking on   
the door" Anzu replied " Anzu looked down to see she was still in her p.js and noticed her   
ankle was all bruised. And as Anzu noticed she had to lie but for a reason she couldn't "What   
happened to you ankle?"..."I...Uh tripped down the steps this morning and was out for the   
whole day" She looked down. Her face was red and as he noticed her limping he picked her   
  
up and carried her to the couch grabbed her first AID kit from the kitchen and helped her...he   
  
her leg and put it on his lap..He wrapped the Bandage around he ankle and and covered the   
  
bruise. They met eye to eye and as they were about to kiss... 


	2. 2

Anzu  
  
Disclaimer: OK I DO NOT OWN YGO!!! Well, thats went well  
  
  
  
* Ok in this part somthing happens to someone and another gets really hurt but not outside but in the inside. Can Someone cheer the person up?  
  
Now we were in the part where Yami/Anzu gonna kiss...  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just then the phone rang interupting them. She picked it up and answered "hello this is Anzu   
  
who is this?". "Anzu I knew you were there" A voice replied ." um... Yeah I was home all   
  
day" she explained "Well, you probably don't know who this is. Its Joey!". "Do you need   
  
anything?" Asked Anzu "No! Because you weren't home so Tristan and I tried to call you   
  
thats all" As a voice was in the backround "lets go Joey"..."Alright, look I gotta go bye Anzu"   
  
Joey hung up."  
  
  
Yami was about to leave when Anzu was going to lead him to the door. "I have to go...Make   
  
sure you avoid the stairs. And she smiled. As he left he gave a kiss on her cheek and walked   
  
out. Her face blushed again as usual. Still behind the closed door she got over her day dream   
and walked to the living room. Still wishing Joey never called...  
  
As the time past she went to the mall and met up with her sister Anna, who was out buying   
some clothes thats were on sale. "Anna!" Anzu called out. When Anna turned around she saw   
Anzu! "Hi sis whats up?" she asked." oh im fine" Anzu replied "you?". "Yeah me too...Want   
to go to the food court?. Cause im starving!" Anna's stomache growled.As they bothed   
walked they would laugh and giggled to KFC, once in a while Anzu would go back   
daydreaming..."Anzu? Hey" As Anzu snapped out of it "YA..." she stopped before she could   
have said the name aloud. "Who? is Ya..?" Anna asked. "No, noone no worry" Anzu's face   
was confused and needed to make up a lie "I think I meant Ya...mmy this is good!" "Im not   
stupid Anzu I know you mean Yami" Anna said with a grin "I know about him...He's cute   
though..."Anna wanted to tease Anzu "His violet eyes, his golden steak going down his   
perfect face..."...Stop!" Anzu was really ticked off. But then was in a smile "I know!" she   
laughed.   
  
  
When they finished their food (while still sitting down)Anna and Anzu saw Joey. " hey ladies"   
Joey greeted "Hi" Anna dropped her wallet under the tabel and Anzu went to get it when she   
got up she hit her head on the table "OW" she was in little pain "Ya ok?" Anna asked .  
  
"Yes" Anzu replied. "Gee your having alot of badluck its like yopur in love or   
somthing...Because when I was. I had all the same badluck as you. Trust me its not pretty" He   
noted "Me in love?" Anzu said "No not me I've always had badluck. Yup. Yup!" "Well, I have   
to go" Im suppose to meet a friend later on" And she ran off..."Is she going to be ok?" Joey   
asked "Yeah shes been like that ever since she fe..." she stopped "Fell on her head when she   
little" as she joked "HAHAHAH' They laughed.  
  
  
While at home Anzu's house was a mess. So she cleaned her house for the whole   
afternoon.When she was done in the basement she rested looking at her childhood photos   
when her parents were alive and when they were all happy. Just as she fell asleep. The phone   
rang she couldn't hear it because she was in a deep deep sleep. Somewhere at 7:00 she woke   
  
up and saw one message on her answering machine. Anzu pressed play "Anzu pick up!" It was   
  
Joeys voice "Look somthing happned to Anna...She was hit by a truck and...Now she's...   
UM..Im sorry Anzu...Shes dead...". Anzu's face frowned anger in her heart raged her clean   
house turned upside down when she tossed the frames screaming.She grabbed her broom and   
smashed her glass and the windows. She cried so hard that she couln't breath. She passed   
out...When she woke up minted later her heart still pounding with pain she got up put her   
shoes and ran out the door...Leaving it wide open.She didn't care she was alone. Her mother   
was first with cancer, her father was murdered by someone which was never solved, now her   
sister. She ran to the hospital seeing her sister under a white blanket "Im sorry mam this room   
is closed until they remove the body" The nurse said "Thats..Anna right?...If that is thats my   
sis." Anzu stated "Oh im sorry you can go in" Alone is what she felt. Just then Joey walked in   
" Im sorry anzu "She didn't see that truck coming...They caught they guy, he was drunk. She   
died on the way to the hospital" He explained. But she was quiet, her hands shook when she   
just walked out "Anzu!" Joey shouted. She didn't listen. Outside Tristan was with Yugi   
"Anzu" Yugi shouted but by purpose she shoved Yugi and ran off to her car. "Yugi we have   
to help her before she does somthing stupid" Tristan was worried "True" Yugi thought.  
  
In the car while she was driving. She wasn't paying attention to the light. It turned red and she   
skidded past the white line..."No accident" She thought and still drove on. They way home she   
got out and cried ."I was just there with her, i was talking   
to her, i picked up her wallet, i saw her smile, her face!" these popped up in her head. "I...I wish I would die...Painfully and slow" Anzu thought  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
wow, im done this chapter! I almost cried on the phone part where she found out her sister died! Just a couple more and im done this story keep on revewing PLZ? 


	3. 3

Anzu  
One kiss, confusion and Yugi meets Ruki.  
  
Ok...I do not own YGO! Good thing because its alot of work and I don't like alot of work!   
  
lolz. Nah im kidding I like work it keeps me busy.  
  
Yami/ Anzu moment in this chapter...Yugi helps and meets Ruki (if you can't pronounce Ruki it sounds the same as rookie)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was sunday then school but it was the last week until the summer break and   
  
Anzu was to go to the beach with her sister Anna. Anzu was relaxed her anger had dropped   
  
and she needed to get over her sisters death. But the memories were still in her head and she   
  
needed to keep them there! The doorbell rang. Just then Anzu sighed and walked to the door   
  
she forced a smile and opened the locks and the knob. Yami was outside wanting to talk to   
  
her. "Oh hi Yami" She greeted "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just visiting you. You've must have had alot of troubles ever since..." Anzu snapped and   
  
tears rolled down her cheek "IM FINE! IM OK! YOU PROBABLY THINK ITS NO BIG   
  
DEAL BUT HOW WOULD YOU FEEL TO BE THE ONLY ONE..." But Yami stopped   
  
Anzu from talking by kissing her on the lips. Her eyes wide open suddenly closed. As he   
  
pulled away "Sorry...I.. Didn't' mean to." Yami apologized. Its ok" Anzu accepted his   
  
apology."I don't think it means anything...Maybe that we are really good friends or somthing."   
  
Anzu said with a smile "But Yami only stayed quiet "..."  
  
"Maybe I should be going" As Yami got up from the seat and walked to the door. "Ok, Bye"   
  
she waved .Anzu locked the door and walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
Yami was walking and thinking "Why did I do that? Why did I kiss her? Do I feel sorry for   
  
her? Im confused...She said we were friends thats all, nothing else. Right?" Everything in his   
  
head was headaches of questions and no answers. He needed to figure things out. So maybe   
  
he thought he should go to Joey and Tristans house.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On the way Yami returned to Yugi because he needed to think in his soul room. As Yami   
  
still was thinking on what was this feeling. He was the first to hear the call of a girl being   
  
mobbed.And told Yugi that hell take care of it. "No! I'll help her" Yugi demanded.  
  
"No! Please leave me alone!" A girl shouted. Yugi turned to the old tracks to see a girl being   
  
mobbed by the sluggers "Hehehe little girl I just want to see whats inside your purse" One of   
  
the guys said with an evil face. "Its not your buissness JERK!. Just as he pulled   
  
out a knife. Yugi ran to the scene "Hey thats not your stuff " Yugi shouted "Well then I   
  
guess we should wait" Yugi lied and tried to scare them. "For what?" The guys were   
  
confused "For the police I called them they should be coming.... now!"Then the sirens came   
  
"RUN, RUN, RUN!" They screamed .When the guys ran away the police siren wasn't the   
  
police but an ambulance. It seems that Yugi saw the ambulance coming this way! "These guys   
  
can't even tell the difference between a police siren to an ambulance" Yugi joked." The   
  
girls eyes was wide open, She smiled and was with glee "Oh my gawd! You are like my new   
  
hero!...Oh before I forget, Im Ruki" As Ruki shook his hand "Im..Uh Yugi. Nice to meet   
  
you". "Oh you like duel cards too?" Ruki pulled out hers "They are my favourite"  
  
"Yes" Eye to eye met and Yugi blushed. He shook it off and walked away turning back saying   
  
"Later I have to go maybe I'll see you soon" and ran off leaving ruki behind. Yami saw   
  
everything "Looks like you have a fan" He laughed "Well, I think you like Anzu". Yamis face   
  
turned serious "What do you mean?". "I share the same feelings as you. And I feel somthing   
  
nice" Yugi smiled "I don't know it just happened...Just don't tell the others, until I figure this   
  
out." 


	4. 4

Anzu  
  
  
hazeleyesRedHead: I...Do...Not...Own...YGO... ok so we were last off when Yami just kissed   
  
Anzu and didn't know what hapened or why he did it. And Yugi helped a girl named Ruki   
  
(pronounced rookie)  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day when the sky was blue everyone HAD to go to school because it was the last   
  
week till summer and it would be fun. Yugi met up with Joey and they both met up with   
  
Anzu then afterwords Tristan. For the day Anzu tried to avoid Yugi because of well? him and   
  
"Yami" sharing the same body. Anzu's loss made her relise her wish to be only dead was a   
  
stupid thing and forgot about it.  
  
  
"Hey" As joey looked off in another direction "Iv'e never seen that pretty girl before in our   
  
school ". While Tristan only sighed and looked "Hey your right!" As the girl turned around   
  
Yugi was shocked and hid behing Joey *whistling* "Hey Yug. whats the matter" Tristan   
  
asked "That girl...Well, Im not sure if its her...". His face blushed as the girl came over   
  
"Hi...Oh Yugi!" she clapped her hands "I was hoping you were in this school" Joey and   
  
Tristan dropped "She knows you?". "Uh, yeah I helped her at the old tracks"."Yeah well thats   
  
why I like you your my hero" Ruki's green eyes were big and pretty her hair was about the   
  
size to her back but tied into pigtails on the top she was the same size as Yugi but instead of   
  
gold streaks to his face, hers was a mahagony streaks in a strait line. In the same place she   
  
wore a gold choker. "Hey I got to go, later" Ruki walked to gym class "Thank god I don't take   
  
gym class" He sighed and leaned on his locker "Yeah but Anzu does". "Oh yeah i forgot that  
  
can't do any harm"  
  
  
  
During gym class: "Hi Ruki" Anzu greeted. "Hi...Your friends with Yugi" The coach was still   
  
picking teams for the volleyball. "Yes so when did you transfer to this school and its pretty   
  
late this is the last week till summer" Ruki thought about it "Well I don't want to wait till   
next year I wanted to start now and when we come back Ill start over "  
  
"Well, I can see you like Yugi!" Anzu laughed "Yeah as a friend of course he helped me   
  
yesterday when some thugs mobbed me". "Yeah he's just like Ya.." Anzu stopped. "Like   
  
who?" Ruki wondered when the teacher called on Anzu "Anzu your first to surf ; team 2.   
  
Remember we have to get ready for the Volley ball tournament! ! !" Coach Green said in a   
  
sturdy voice "Now!!! Lets suef!" As Anzu surfed the ball came flying to the air "Good Anzu   
  
we can use you for first surfer" By the time passed and the practise went well; almost   
  
everyone made the team.*bell rings* " So Anzu who is the other person like Yugi?"  
  
  
"UH *laughs* some guy I like in my old school I still talk to him and you know the usual   
  
whatever!!!" Anzu said so fast that Ruki didn't even understand. "Oh look at the time I have   
  
to... Help my Dad " Anzu ran off she shouldn't have lied. Her father was dead..."Hey Ruki"   
  
Joey smiled "Oh hi Jack do you know where Yugi is?". Jack Joey thought? "Um, its Joey"   
  
  
"Ok... Wheres Yugi I jus' wanna know somthing". As Yugi walked out of the door "Hey!"  
  
Ruki ran up to Yugi " Hey I met Anzu and she's really nice, its just it feels like she's hiding   
  
somthing" Joey dropped to the floor "Ah oh well, looks like she likes Yugi. Ruki continued   
  
"She said she had to go home and help her father but..." Yugi interupted "What? She doesn't   
  
have a father. He was murdered years ago" he was confused "Oh cause she ran off... After our   
  
converstaion when she said you so much alike Ya...." She stopped and smiled.  
  
  
"Like who?"   
  
"Like Ya..."  
  
Um...Who's Ya...?"   
  
"Thats all she said and I think she has somthing for this guy bad if she had to lie about her dad   
  
"Yami heared only the part where Anzu lied about her father. "Yugi go talk to Anzu she   
  
doesn't need to lie about herself." ( But Yami felt somthing was going to happen)  
  
"Ok"  
  
Anzu didn't want to take the bus because it was a nice day. She passed the park and saw some   
  
families with a mother and father playing with their kids. That made Anzu smile. She felt   
  
happy this time knowing that other people have families. When a ball came rolling to Anzu's   
  
shoes "May I have my ball back plz" A little girl smiled "Sure" Anzu lightly kicked the ball to   
  
the girls hand "Thank you" and wobbled away. Still trying to avoid her feelings on her loss   
  
and her love she kept on walking. Was it her fault that she tended to have a huge crush on   
  
Yami? No!. Her bag was heavy when a little rip on her bag ( which she forgot to sew back   
  
on) tore and her BIG history book fell on her foot "OW! ! !" Dumb history book" When her   
  
noted drifted to the street " Hi" a nice voice greeted Anzu " Need help?"  
  
"No, its ok" Not realizing who it was until she looked up. And he was holding her notes... It   
  
was a tall man with blonde hair his eyes was brown. His bangs covered his eyes alittle. Anzu   
  
didn't find this guy attractive because Yami was in her head " Can I walk you home?" The   
  
man asked, but Anzu refused to walk with him. She didn't know his name or his age. "No I   
  
insist there is alot of bad people here!" Anzu felt scared and wanted to walk away "No its ok   
  
Im not a child!!!" She shouted, as the guy  
  
grabbed her arm hard "Huh?" Anzu turned tried to get loose from his hand "Let go!" Anzu   
  
thought because she couldn't scream. As he grabbed harder Anzu saw a knife inside his jacket   
  
and that made her more scared. Just then another hand took the guys and squeezed the mans   
  
fingers so tightly that you could hear cracking of bones. Anzu opened gher eyes Yami was   
  
breaking the fuys hand with no force that he wasn't even trying.  
  
"OOOoow Damn my hand" The ran off holding his hand with the other. Yami bend down to   
pick her bag and handed to her "You ok? how come you didn't take the bus?  
  
Anzu didn't want to say she wanted to avoid Yugi due to him and Yami sharing the same   
body...  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~ 


	5. 5

Anzu  
  
  
HEY, HEY, HEY whats up another boring chapter from me! I don't OWN YGO,   
  
any ways i was in the part where Anzu was mobbed by a guy and Yami helped Anzu ( I made   
up the strength thingy...I don't know if he can actually break a guys hand without trying)  
  
And Yami wanted to know why she didn't take the bus with the others.   
  
  
Oh yeah somwhere in the ending you will choose whether what her choice will be..In the next few chapters you figure it out  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
but IF i cant't think of anything then im going to keep one ending!!!P.S. i only made the past   
  
part up so if you think its s different story then I dont care cause I like mines...lolz  
  
Part 7  
  
  
..."Well, its a nice day, and who wants to waste it inside a mouldy bus!" Anu replied. In his   
  
soul room where Yugi was watching everything noticed that everytime anzu lied her pupils   
  
would get smaller "She's not saying the truth again, remember Yami there is a way to tell if   
  
she lies" Yugi whispered . As yami would look..."Why are you looking at me like that" Anzu   
  
said in a small tone. "Nothing" he replied. "How about I walk you home?" He asked. "No its   
  
ok i was distracted i never knew he was coming...".   
  
  
"Distracted?" As Anzu was getting more and more into reaveling that she loved Yami, but the   
  
only thing that scared her most was that maybe he would never love her back.."Yeah, the   
  
volley ball game and practicing too, the math test, and...". "And?" Yami questioned "And   
  
someone" Anzu just blurted out softly. "Who? Anzu"...But Anzu had to go home fast but it   
  
would be rude to just run "Whats with all the questions?" Anzu asked "Nothing, really its   
  
just im worried about you and you say all these lies." Anzu needed to stop " Look i have to   
  
go everything im worried about is tommorow and don't worry ill try not to get myself in   
  
trouble I promise" And walked off. Yami couldn't take his violet eyes off her as she walked.   
  
"Yami? whats wrong you do love her, right? As Yami didn't know what to say ecxept "I wish   
  
I could but long ago i was put in a curse long ago that if i love another person so much that   
  
something bad could happen" Yugi didn't know this. "A curse?" He asked ." Yes some other   
  
egyptian who practised magic.". "Yami replied. But nothing happened   
  
when you kissed her." As Yami remebered and Yugi continued "Nothing happened...Maybe   
  
its some kind of joke that this guy made"."Well i don't want to know if it is..."Yami walked   
away.  
  
  
  
As they switched Yugi was feeling really tired when he walked up to his bed. "Yugi? Do you   
  
need anything?" Yugi's grandfather asked "No im just really tired". "Ok". Yugi's grandfather   
  
after everything that happened afterschool such as Ruki, Anzu almost being raped by some   
  
guy and finding out Yami had a curse put on him long ago in egypt...He closed his eyes.Yami   
  
also had dreams but this one came once in a while 


	6. 6

Anzu  
  
hazeleyesRedHead: I do not own YGO, But i do own Ruki! um...Oh yeah thanks for the   
reviews... Even you Jacquie-chan who wrote most of the reviews but it was pretty cool...  
  
Hope that you soon control Yami 'coz he seems REALY annoying!  
  
  
Anywayz heres my ficcie.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The dream Yami would have is when he wqas in Egypt. But what mostly he would see is   
  
slaves, his father and an old man which was called "wise man". And nothing else because he   
  
would wake up" But he did know that this old man was the one who put the curse on him.   
  
But know one knew how he died but Yami did know....  
  
Yami was the one to kill him. (He never told anyone that and he wasn't going to tell Anzu)   
  
In the past Yami killed the wise man because he killed Yamis father! Everything would be a   
  
blur. But soon to get over the dream and wished that it never happened.  
  
  
Alot of magic was used in his time. The curse started when Yami fell for one slave girl. Of   
  
course before Yami's father died. The kings one request to the wiseman was to put a curse on   
  
Yami so he may not EVER love another as much as he loves this slave girl...Until   
  
midnight...She died a crucial death anad Yami heared EVERYTHING.  
  
  
So as the past continued he knew more but wanted to keep shut.. the slave girl and Yami took   
  
his revenge. Years after he united with Yugi inside the millenium puzzel...  
~~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The phone rang Yugi woke up eyes open "Whats wrong Yugi?" Yami asked "Its that dream   
  
of what hapened.". "YUGI" His granfather called.As he got up and walked down the stairs.   
  
"Yeah grandfather".  
  
"Tristan called, the and the others are going to the park. He wants to know if you want to   
come"  
  
"Yeah, sure''  
  
Joey, Tristan were waiting. "Hey Yugi" Joey shouted. "Where's Anzu?" Yugi asked. "She said   
  
she's not feeling well...She seems to not tell us about it" As Yugi walked with the guys. To   
  
the beach to hangout.  
  
All they did at the beach was swimming and as usual Joey was scared of the cold water. But   
  
Yugi shoved him into the water. Yami didn't know what this was because in egypt you   
  
wouldn't think that there are beaches. It was already 6:00 when they guys wanted to see how   
  
Anzu was...They ran into Ruki "HI HI HI HI HI" She was hyper as ever. "uh Hi Ruki. were   
  
going to see Anzu" Yugi said. "Oh I visited her she's ok its seems that she just has a cold.  
  
"Well thats good to know" Joey said. It was easy to tell that Ruki had this HUGE crush on   
  
Yugi. But he never had a girlfriend. And I don't think anyone would be like her. "Uh....I have   
  
to uh go!" Yugi blushed and rushed off. Leaving Joey and Tristan with Ruki. "Oh well you   
  
guys want to go to the park?" They're having a contest for duel monsters. Wanna watch?" So   
  
they agreed and left Yugi to visit Anzu.  
  
  
Anzu had a slight cold when she heared someone at the door. Anzu looked out the window   
  
and saw Yugi " Oh..."She bit her lip .Anzu didn't want any one to visit her especialy Yugi. It   
  
wasn't like she hated him its just because Yami was also with Yugi and she felt kinda stupid   
  
being sick and her crush could come and see her look all messed up. When she walked lightly   
  
away from the table her pant legs got caught on somthing which was her little statue as Anzu   
  
moved the statue almost fell on top of her toes (noted: She wasn't wearing any shoes...So   
  
ouch that must hurt alot)"Oww stupid...As the door open Yugi walked in. Anzu looked up   
  
and took a flipped over the coffee table knocking her self to the ground. "Embarasing" She   
  
thought "ANZU! You ok?" He asked "He eyes open and saw Yugi and sensed Yami. She   
  
smiled and started laughing. "Oh" Yugi then smiled. She got up and hopped one foot after   
  
another. (In the soul room Yami thought this was funny. Watching Anzu hopping around   
  
silly and smiling.) "You ok" Yugi asked. "Oh yeah i get dizzy once in a while and that   
  
happens to me". Anzu walked into the kitchen "So hows was your day?" She asked. "Oh not   
  
much, we all went to the park then the beach" He replied. "Ah...My head!" ."Whats wrong?"   
  
Yugi asked "I have a cold also to mention a major headache!". "I think you should lie down.   
  
Yami could see Anzu through his soul room. "Yugi i think we should leave Anzu to rest"   
  
Yami suggested. "Ok, Anzu i gotta go" Yugi walked out. Anzu lead him to the door. Noting   
  
it was 6:30. And a little dark when at Anzu's backyard you can see a dark figure lurking   
  
through the bushes...Watching...Watching every move Anzu made. Yami senses   
  
this figure. It was so familiar...But who was it?It seemed that Yugi didn't feel this "person"  
  
Anzu was doing the dishes when a "Tap, tap, tap" noise on her window. "Uh?" She turned to   
  
look outside and saw someone out there. Anzu was panicking. She was shivering. The figure   
  
was leaning on the tree he was a shadow. His hair was spiked up and his coat   
was the same   
  
lenght as his ( of course she can tell it was a guy because of his slim shoulders)   
as his thigh.   
  
Anzu couldn't scream. She locked the screen door and locked the other windows.   
When she   
  
was going to check on the front door. it was wide open... 


	7. 7

Anzu  
  
I do not own YGO!   
  
OMG!!! Who is this intruder? Poor Anzu I hope the author does somt...Hey thats me!  
  
Sorry i panicked, um...If you got bored and skipped the last chapter then let me review...  
  
* She locked the screen door and locked the other windows. When Anzu  
  
was going to check on the front door. it was wide open*  
  
Yami is my favorite character too thats why i LOVE him and his voice. Very matured. hehehe  
  
For this chapter i made it to have suspence and an intruder!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
chapter 9  
Intruder   
  
Now Anzu panicked, Her heart gave a beat. "Maybe Yugi .forgot to lock the door...Wait   
  
what am i saing? I locked it...I have the only keys.." Her hands were shaking. "He..llo?" Anzu   
  
managed to get out. She tip toed to the back window and sa that the figure was gone. "Oh ..."   
  
When CRASH!!! Anzu screamed she ran into the kichten and took out her BIG knife. And   
  
walked to the basement. The lights wouldn't go on so she had to go down without it..But her   
  
legs wouldn't let her. Her head throbbed and her heart was pounding she was shaking all over.   
  
When Anzu could feel a breath on her neck. She rushed and turn around but no one was there.   
  
" she walked away from the basement and LOCKED the door. Anzu walked down the hall to   
  
the front door and relised someone was upstairs! " What the... If anyone is up there...Joey if   
  
thats you, I give up then" Maybe it wasn't a joke? she thought. Anzu got all her courage and   
  
walked up her creeky steps. Just then something came out behind and jumped Anzu. Falling   
  
to the ground. Force kept her down. Her knife slipped out of her hands and sliding under the   
  
door. "Noo leave me alone!!" Anzu cried. when she used her knees and kicked between the   
  
shadows legs. When Anzu's arm was free she knocked him off her. And rushed down the   
  
steps. Not bothering for her stuff. She opened the door and ran outside she ran into Yami and   
  
Joey. "Whoa Anzu! Whats the rush" Joey asked. Anzu was shaking in fear and managed to get   
  
out "Someone...In.sid..e..Atack..ed me!" Her hands gripped on Yami's jacket." I'll check" Joey   
  
volanteered "Who could get inside your house?" Yami asked. "I don..t know..One minute he   
  
was outside then..The baseme..nt, Now upstairs, I only saw..On..One" Anzu tried to get out   
  
"Relax Anzu" Yami didn't know any one can be this scared. Her grip on his jacket was alittle   
  
loose.She was relaxed. "No one in there" Joey came out. Yami sensed the same thing before.   
  
But Yami could still sence the person. It was familiar. Like it was...The thought gave him a   
  
shiver. "Anzu maybe you were "thinking you were attacked" Joey explained "I found   
  
everything knocked over"  
  
  
  
"No i wasn't thinking it whatever it was he grabbed me from behind and grabbed my wrist"   
  
When Joey saw her wrist it was all bruised. "Now could my floor do that???"   
  
  
  
"No, not really" Joey was interupted "What do you mean he?" Yami asked. "I could tell by the   
  
figure, his hair was spiked up and his coat was the same lenght as his thighs ( kinda close to   
  
the knees just a little upper) He kind of looked like..." She stopped." He kinda looked like   
  
you Yami" Anzu let go of his coat and took 2 steps away from Yami. Maybe thats what he   
  
sensed himself. But that couldn't be he's the only one. His trust was gone for Anzu her   
  
thinking that Yami would attack her! "I couldn't have attacked you Anzu" Yami said with a   
  
look. But Anzu didn't no what to do. This figure looked like him. the coat the hair and   
  
anyone could know it was him." I don't know i think ill stay with Mai." Anzu suggested. But   
  
just as Anzu tried to walk in her house to get her stuff. the house lights were off she rushed   
  
up the stairs and flicked on the bedroom lights. "So do you think someone attacked her for   
  
reall or she's delusional, you know Anzu being sick and all" Joey said. But Yami was silent.   
  
Thinking.  
  
  
  
Anzu had just called Mai and asked to stay over for a while. again the cold breath on her   
  
neck. But Anzu didn't want to turn around she kept on packing. Just as she turned to get her   
  
cell phone she found her closet opened. "Just...Ignore it!" She thought and continued. "Don't   
  
show my fear, the guys are outside it ok!" She continued When Anzu turned the lights were   
  
off and the fidure was on leaning on the door. Anzu tried to scream. But she couldn't. "Hello   
  
Anzu! Whats wrong you scared?" The figure asked. "Relax im only here to set you free"   
  
"That voice...It.." Anzu saw in his hand a knife. "Ahh" She gasped But luckily she closed the   
  
door before he could have walked in. "JOEY!" she called out.   
  
During outside Joey heared. "What the.." . As they both ran upstairs the knife laid on the floor   
  
and Anzu standing there. "VERY FUNNY YAMI!!! Seriously coming to my door and   
  
threatning. And don't say that wasn't you the voice was the same!" (Now Anzu was mad. It   
  
seemed like there was someone framing Yami.) And she rushed out of the house. taking her   
  
car to Mai's. Joey was shocked to find a peice of clothing like Yami's.   
  
"You couln't have done it you were with me!"   
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Oh poor Yami :'( it seems that this intruder had framed him. Plz review And also Anzu wh  
  
she thought she loved Yami but all this happening she must be angry...And scared to death! 


	8. 8

Anzu  
  
I do not own YGO!   
  
Oh poor Yami. Someone wants to kill Anzu and looks like Yami even his voice! Plz review.  
  
ALSO!!! MAYBE next chapter and thats a MAYBE Anzu will forgive Yami and show her   
affections.sorry it took so long for the nexy chapter because i wanted to make this long. But   
if it isn't then sorry!  
  
  
(if i get writers block i listen to Kaaza while typing...puts me in the mood.)  
ALSO sorry for the next chapter to take sooo long its because Fanfiction kept freezing and i couldnt get it in!  
Part 10  
  
  
Anzu was already heading to Mai's mansion thinking " I think his stupid jokes are not   
  
funny!!" As Aznu turned on the radio the rain lost her connection to the stations. As Anzu   
  
made it to Mai's house. She was walking up the steps to and knocked on the door. The maid   
  
opened the door. "Welcome. Come in plz" The maid offered. Anzu walked in from the rain   
  
and took off her coat. Mai was walking down the stairs. "Anzu you seemed to be scared on   
  
the phone" Anzu was going to explain EVERYTHING to her.  
  
  
  
..." No way Yami would not be stupid to do somthing like that" Mai was shocked. "I don't   
  
really think he did it but the voice it sounded like him and the way the shadow looked i can   
  
almost see the face, i don't know if i can trust him, i mean that was freaky". Mai comforted   
  
her "Look stay as long until you feel better. I can make sure you'll be ok"  
  
  
  
"Yeah" Anzu loved Yami but if this was really love then why did she was she so angry and i   
  
MEAN angry! Her heart dropped into her stomach. As Anzu walked into the guest room   
  
which was the same one as before. Mai walked in with her bag " Here you will need this"   
  
And Mai walked out closing the door behind her. The bed was so comfy that she fell asleep   
  
missing dinner. By the time she woke up was about 10:00 pm. cold hands touched Anzu's   
  
cheeks going down to her neck and down her shoulder. Her eyes opened everything was   
  
blurry. "Huh?" just as she could see it was the figure. It was Mai. But the weird thing was is   
  
that Anzu was in the garden.The clouds were blue and she was in the shade. "You fell asleep"   
  
Mai said. But Anzu was confused. Wasn't she in the guest room?. Mai was just sitting there   
  
finishing her coffee. "Until she broke the silence. "Hey want to go to the mall and shop?, I   
  
hear they are having a streetsale and you need it." But Anzu said nothing she just was zoned   
  
out. Until the skies darkened quickly and lightning struck. "Huh?" Anzu questioned. "Looks   
  
like rain" Mai stood up and walked into a dark corner. "Mai?" What are you doing?"" As   
  
Anzu walked to the corner. "Mai? its going to rain we should go inside" But Yami walked   
  
out. "Ah" Anzu jumped. "Yami? what are you doing here?" But he took out his hand and   
  
grabbed hers. The skies darkened and the grip was harder. "Yami let go" But he wouldn't.   
  
Anzu panicked and punched Yami but before she did...  
  
  
  
She woke up."A dream?. It seemed so real" Anzu looked at the clock it was 10:30. Anzu   
  
walked down the stairs and the dowstairs was empty. She was hungry. Anzu walked to the   
  
kitchen and opened the fridge. When a a finger tapped her. Anzu turned to see the maid. "Oh I   
  
was wondering who was walking down the hall" The maid was releived. "Sorry if i made   
  
noise, i was just hungry" Anzu smiled. " Here i'll make it" The made suggested but Anzu told   
  
her to forget about it "I'll make it."  
  
  
  
  
  
The maid walked off to her room. And Anzu made her sandwich. When she walked up the   
  
stairs she saw someone outside. Wondering who is was. She slid the door open. And saw Mai   
sitting there. She was talking to someone which was Joey!  
  
  
  
She walked out and Mai noticed "Hey Anzu" Mai greeted. "Awake finally" Joey was about to   
  
leave because he was there wanting to talk to Anzu but she was awake."Hey sleepyhead" Joey   
  
smiled "Going to your house soon?" Anzu nodded. "Look I know Yami didn't threat you he   
  
was with me". That made Anzu more confused."I donno" She replied "Maybe I ..." Anzu   
  
stayed quiet.  
  
  
  
"Maybe what?" He asked. "Nothing. I forgot"She walked up stairs  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*meanwhile at Yugi's place*  
  
Yami was in his soul room resting, Ruki was at the park, Anzu was at Mai's, Joey left mai's   
  
house and went home and met up with tristan.  
  
  
  
"Aibou what do you think this person hurting Anzu is? It can't be me im the only one." Yami   
  
asked  
  
"I don't know?" Then a thought came to his mind "What about that curse you had long ago?"  
  
"What about it?" Yami again asked.  
  
"Well, if this other love you had was killed after you recieved the curse from the old   
  
man(a.k.a. wise man) cause your father was worried you can lose everything to a slave.Then   
  
maybe this can be what happened before." Yami never relised this. "I know you love Anzu but   
  
what if this curse can be somthing to hurt people. And why only those two. The slave and   
  
Anzu?"  
  
So much with no answer.But YAmi took time to think "I think its only those two because I   
  
love them as one husband would love a wife. Not like me and you I love you as a friend"...  
  
  
  
The phone rang. And Yugi picked it up it was Mai. She seemed scared "Yugi" She gave no   
  
time for a hello. "Yugi get over here. There is someone i think its Yami here outside the door   
  
and He doesn't seem friendly. He keeps calling Anzu..."The phone was cut off.  
  
  
  
"What wrong Yugi?"  
  
"That person is at Mai's house"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I think Mai said you!!!"  
  
Yami had to rush out. "Aibou lets switch ill go help her"  
  
So they switched and rushed Mai's house.  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Meanwhile at Mai's mansion*  
  
  
"MAI?" Anzu shouted running down the halls. "MAI? come on please..." Anzu was   
  
interupted. She turned.And saw the figure. She ran off down the stairs. When the door was   
  
being knocked. But Anzu didn't hear it.Yami was outside he opened the door. "What?" The   
  
house was upside down. in the basement. Anzu ran into the figure * noting he can appear in   
  
one place and another*" "AAHHH" Anzu screamed and Yami knew it came from the   
  
basement. YET again Anzu rushed up the stairs and knocked into Yami off his feet. on top of   
  
him. She opened her eyes and gasped in fear. She got up but Yami grabbed her. "Why   
  
are you always running away from me? You know I wouldn't hurt you Anzu" But she didn't   
  
listen she elbowed him in the gutt.  
  
  
  
*It seems like Anzu keeps seeing this figure and thought Yami was him.* She stopped to see   
  
Yami in front of her but when she looked behind her she saw the one she elbowed.!!!  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TWO YAMI'S?!? Poor Anzu, she seems to be really scared to death. Not to mention the   
death I think thats what the other Yami wants to do to Anzu!  
  
And also wheres Mai?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
I ssoooo have an idea for the next probably 5 chapters or so. PLZ REVIEW!!!FOR YAMI AND ANZU ESPECIALLY ME THE AUTHOR!!! 


	9. 9

Anzu  
  
I Do not own YGO!  
So we left off when Anzu saw TWO yami's so...Who could this other one be???  
Read and findout!  
ok so we won't get confused theyr'e will be Yami1 and Yami2  
  
Aibou- Friend  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Part 11  
  
Anzu looked to see which was the real Yami. It was hard. They both had the violet eyes,   
which was rare. And the same clothes.  
  
Anzu closed her eyes. Wishing it was a dream."Anzu" Get away from that fake Yami1 said  
  
"No! Anzu come here"   
  
She was going to explode!"Um...How can i tell?" She looked. "Prove it...Both of you..."  
  
A minute passed when one spoke " Yugi is my aibou" Yami1 spoke. It was true. But what if   
the other one did have a Yugi too? But Yami2 didn't talk. He stood there and smirked."What   
is so funny?" Yami1 asked "Hahahaha" Yami2 cracked up "Fine easily known. I don't have an   
aibou...But I do know how to duel...And I challenge you Anzu.Her eyes wided"What im only a rookie"She shouted. But he didn't care. Anzu was an easy target!  
  
The room got darker and black. "This is the shadow realm. Win and i'll let you live. Lose and   
I take your life. Just like Yami's old slavegirl. "Slavegirl???" Anzu asked "Din't you know   
Yami fell in love with a slave long ago. His father put a curse on him and guess what Yami?"  
  
"What" Yami asked curling his fists "Of course you know about the curse... And Im that   
curse...The one your father wanted that old man to put on you!!! " He grinned Anzu didn't   
know this "Whats wrong, Didn't know?" Yami2 asked. "Leave Anzu out of this I'll duel you!"   
The real Yami said. "Nah i rather fight this easy target". Anzu styaed quiet "Fine! Il duel   
you!!!"  
  
The real Yami was then trapped inside an invisible wall. "But Anzu walked up to the battle   
feild. And got ready. She didn't like to see the imposter with Yami's face and his body. "Don't   
you have your own face?" Anzu asked "Yes I do But I like this one and this one..." The evil   
Yami became Anzu."No your own face" Anzu demanded." He got angry but still the other   
persons body moved the chin was longer and his eyes turned red. His nails grew longer, and   
the cooked teeth was yellow. "Call me Kloni" He set out his cards "He can't be that good of   
a player" Anzu was worried. "Oh yes did i mention that i also take Yami's life too?"."Playing   
for his life...and mines?"She thought and took one look at Yami.  
  
~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
Sorry if this chapter was short it because the other one was long and its now late but i hope you like it.  
PLZ REVIEW...Will Anzu win for her life and Yami's?  
Will Yami ever live to reveal how he feels now?  
Do you think i made clone really ugly looking? 


	10. 10

Anzu  
  
I don't own YGO!  
Ok i left off when Anzu had to play for her life...Oh yeah and Yami's.. But don't worry it'll be much better in the next chapter!  
PLZ REVIEW!!!!  
If you think im writing the game wrong. Who cares as long as i did one :P  
Hey im making things up here!  
  
Part 12  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To duel for two lives  
  
  
(1000 LP each.The battle feild was half grass and water)The game started Anzu laid her cards. They just apeared. Kloni gave one of his evil grins. His eyes glowed. "I will enjoy taking your life and Yami's" Kloni kept saying. "I..Can't play..." Anzu thought she looked at her cards. She knew she had to. Yami was trapped inside the invisible wall. Kloni laid the first card laid down and put an Aqua mermaid and attacked Anzu lost 200LP's (Aqua mermaid gained 200 feild bonus)Anzu didn't know what the trap he had out already was but she had to avoid it. How? Anzu put down her Electric bow as a defence and her Grazing Gazelle to attack soon! ( She gained back her 200LP's for the feild bonus) And attacked. With her Electric bow she shot in the water and disindagrated the Aqua mermaid.( Kloni lost 300 Lp) Anzu was in the lead.With 1000 and Kloni 900. "Ha that was an easy move. Any one could have won that!" Kloni said. But Anzu didn't listen. She was playing for an important reason and had to stay concetrated. But couldnt, with Yami trapped. The battle continued...  
  
Kloni had forgotten of his trap card. But knew it was useless with his Aqua mermaid gone. Her Grazing Gazelle was still there. So kloni put a man-eater-bug. "Oh...A man eater bug. That card can destroy whatever monster i have on the feild" Anzu thought. But she had an idea. She set her trap card flipped down. Anzu put her bug swatter ( 


	11. 11

Anzu  
  
I don't own YGO!  
WOW already over 10 chapters!  
So we were of when Anzu was dueling Kloni, and so Kloni choked Yami.  
I made up the name Kloni because i didn't want Dopleganger, which means clone, a copy. So Kloni can take the form of ANYONE!!! And maybe...He can be you!  
uh hem***  
on to the story.  
ALSO im making up cards here. I try to get the reals ones but i can't think of any thing for the story so i make up as i go!  
Ok i think this is the chapter some of you are waitng for. Will Anzu win? Will she confess? I know things will go back to almost "normal"   
chapter 13  
  
Duel continues  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
...Anzu-800  
Kloni-500  
  
The battle went on! Kloni was next. In Yami's head he was talking to his aibou "Yami you ok?" Yugi asked  
"Yeah" Yami replied."Why not we switch Yami" But Yami knew that in the shadow realm. They couldn't switch.Yami had his violet eyes on Anzu. She was so concetrated in winning. He tried shouting behind the wall. But Anzu still couldn't hear him. Calling. Just then Anzu lost 300 lp's from Kloni's Ogre. A tie.  
  
"Oh no she lost 300" Yami thought. "So close only if she can hear me i can help". He continued.   
  
"AH HA HAHAHA" Kloni laughed. "A tie!" Anzu was angry. She wanted this over with...  
"Hey Anzu?" Kloni said ( also kloni still looking like Yami after he changed him appearance last chapter)It was hard to now concetrate with Kloni as Yami. She hated it.  
"What' Anzu snapped   
"Wanna see somthing again?" Kloni lift his hand  
"NO! Its ok" She said as fast as she can.   
"No I insist i wanna show you!" But Anzu tried to not look.She loved Yami and Anzu didn't want to see him in pain or she would feel the same thing. But in her heart. Anzu wished that Kloni would just die on the spot!   
  
After Kloni made his move, Anuz laid her card which was the bubblefairy and the gas bomb. But what was she going to do with this combanation?  
"Hurry Anzu" Kloni rushed Anzu.   
"Then an idea struck. She laid both card down and waited. "Go"  
Kloni attacked and destroyed her defance. But Anzu lifted one card. She had the card to combine her Bubblefairy and the gasbomb. She was going to create a MASSIVE bomb to ALMOST take ALL his lp's.  
She hated the thought of Yami torture and this shadow realm. But she had to try. But Kloni had a plan too!  
His plan was to have his Army card and his magic card to take all her life points away!  
  
Anzu-500  
Kloni-500  
  
Anzu played. "I combine my bubblefairy and the gas bomb together!" So then her little pink fairy was still the same but the points rose 200. She set out to attack. Kloni didn't have time to combine and make a technique. He lost some lp's. But now it was his turn.  
"Well i guess i can also combine these two!" He gave the Yami smile. Anzu looked away. His combanation was to strong. And Anzu didn't know if she had any cards to gain feild bonus.  
  
"This is too hard" She thought "Too boring"  
"Whats wrong Anzu? tired?" Kloni asked as if he was worried.  
But she only gave a look. "I don't want to continue" She thought.  
But no choice. When it was over, she wanted to get away, far away. She even thought. To get away from Yami.   
  
Kloni attacked with his powerful combination he took her 400lp's.  
  
Anzu-100  
Kloni-200  
  
One hit and she would be gone...They would be gone.And all Yami would do is watch. Worry. And wanted to help!.  
  
The good Yami tried to get out. He punched the invisible wall. And tried to shout. No go!  
One hit and Anzu would be gone. "HEHE one hit and buh-bye Anzu" Kloni smirked.  
Yami could hear then. "How about i win and ill let Yami go...Also...You stay and be my game slave. And play with me forever!!!" Kloni asked. "Forever?"Anzu couldn't even play this one game. "No! I am going to win and when i do your going to be gone FOREVER" Se bursted out. "Plus its my turn" She had to think. How was she going to do this. She needed the help. "What to do?" The only card was the Blue mist. But that was useless. Unless she had her Angel of wind. "What if thats on the bottom??? And then i cant use it" She mumbled.  
"Whats that Anzu" Kloni asked. He was happy. "I said your going to eat my dudt buddy" Anzu replied.  
"Whats 100 lp's lower gonna do" As Anzu tried to stay calm, but she panicked inside.  
What Yugi's grandpa would say is somthing called "The heart of the cards" She didn't know what that meant...  
And wished she did.   
She could almost hear Yami's voice. Anzu looked to her side and saw him standing there, behind the wall. She felt much stranger. Like she had to just take the card. Kloni was growing impatient. So Anzu just picked her card. "YES!!!" Anzu smiled.   
"Why are you smiling?" Kloni asked. But Anzu had her blue mist up and her Angel of wind. Those cards were meant to be combined so she didd't really need another card to put them together. "GO BLUE MIST AND ANGEL OF WIND" Anzu shouted. Angel of wind was a strong card. Ptuuing it together with the blue mist was to increase her Lp's by 200 and attack Kloni's cards on the feilds. His points...  
Anzu-300  
Kloni-0  
  
She won! Anzu won! "Yay i won" She cheered in her mind. Yami was relieved for Anzu. But before Kloni let the invisible wall dissapeared Yami dropped and Anzu helping him. Kloni refused to leave without a rematch...This time he wanted one with Yami. "I want a rematch. She cheated!!!" Kloni nagged. "You know what Kloni this is the shadow realm" Kloni knew that already. "If you break a bet in here you have to pay a price" Yami stated. But do you think Kloni cared?  
  
No!  
Kloni turned into Anzu. Every bruise and scratches as the real Anzu "What are you trying to do?" Anzu asked  
"Watch" Kloni said. In a matter of seconds Kloni used magic to switch spots back and forth. Trying ro confuse Yami.  
"Huh" Anzu was confused "Hey!" the other one pretended to be confused.  
"NOT AGAIN!!!" the real Anzu said.  
But Yami knew he walked across the shadow room. And let out his hand. "How did you know i was the real anzu?" Anzu asked  
"Its..um more of an intuition" He replied. Anzu could only smile. She took his hand the next minute later they were kissing. her hand was laid on his neck and Yami's hand both on her waist. The imposter was furious but noticed she...Uh..he was dissapearing like he was disolving. "Damn this peice of..."But before he could have finished his face dissapeared..  
Yami and Anzu stopped one minute and looked at eachother.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
Ok im done this chapter. Now for the next couple chapters theres gonna be some romance...But then back to no more romance. Due to somthing going to happen. Next chapter might be about Ruki who wants to admit she REALLY likes Yugi...And she scared that he might not like her back... 


	12. 12

Anzu  
  
I don't own YGO!  
Where's Mai?  
Im having writers block so this chapter maybe crappy, All my ideas went to the duel chapter with the double. BUT soon i will have a new idea and it may be interesting.  
While my new story will be coming up its called "coming closer to the heart"  
I have to exten the Ruji Yugi romance for sequel.Which will be after the notice in this story (im too lazy to make another story!!! Cause im making the story coming closer to the heart)  
  
Chapter 14  
  
...They were both back in Mai's house. Yami let go of Anzu and the other way around. When   
Anzu relised where was Mai?. Yugi still in the soul room thought maybe he should let them   
know eachother alittle more. So he stayed quiet. Anzu and Yami tried to look for Mai. But   
they couldn't. "Did you look in the basement?" Yami asked. The relized she hadn't. "I'll   
check" She walked past Yami to the basement door. But Yugi couldn't keep quiet "So...Yami   
how was it?" He smiled "How what?" Yami tried to pretend. "Please I saw" Yami smirked.   
He just walked into another room. Trying to ignore Yugi. But he kept asking.   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Joey and Tristan were on there way. To Mai's!  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mai, Are you here?" Anzu asked. She could feel somthing crawling up her foot. "Huh?" It   
was dark and she couldn't see what it was. So she shook her leg. A bang freaked Anzu. "Ah!"   
She shouted. Yami upstairs could almost hear her. "Anzu?" He called out. But Anzu didn't   
hear him. She walked behind the old chest. Anzu could hear a muffled sound. "Mai?!? Are   
you in there?" Anzu tried to open the chest. But the lock was too big. The muffled cry tried to   
speak. Anzu could recognize that voice. She tried to break the lock with a hammer she found.   
But no go. Yami was walking down the stairs. It again was too dark. "The light must have   
bursted" Yugi said. "Ya" he said back.  
  
  
The basement was HUGE but one of the scariest places...And dirtiest...  
  
"Anzu could hear someone behind but not see in the dark. "whos there?" Anzu asked. "Me Yami"  
Anzu was relived. "Yami i think someone is in this chest?" Anzu said. "What made you think   
of that" Yami asked.   
]" I hear a muffled voice, it sounds like mai." She explained. "I can't open it. Want to try??"  
But Yami couldn't see. "Ya how am i suppose to get there if i can't see?" Yami joked.   
"Just fallow my voice,"   
And by then without a force Yami opened the chest. "How did you just open it?" Anzu asked "The lock was huge"  
"It didn't feel like it for me"   
Mai was tied up inside the chest. Yami lifted her up and took off the rope "What happened   
Mai?" Yami asked  
  
"Gee i don't know. I think it was you knocking me out and tying me up!!!" Mai said   
sarcasticaly. "But Mai Yami didn't put you in there" Anzu tried to explain but Mai only tried   
to take Anzu's arm. "DAMN wheres tht light" Mai asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Uh..I thinks it on top of you!" Anzu took a step back. Her pupils became smaller when the   
light was put on. "Anzu we have to get out of here before Yami hurts us again" Mai was   
serious.  
  
"Mai it wasn't Yami."   
The who was it. There can't be 2!" But Mai only stood there the look on both Anzu's and Yami's faced told that there were 2.  
"Ok this has got alot of explaining to do!"................................  
( im going to skip the flashback...Too long!)  
"And thats how it is Mai" Anzu explained. Mai didn't believe the part where they KISSED!  
*Just then Joey and Tristan walked in*  
"I wonder what Joey and Tristan would say" Anzu asked. "About the 2 Yami's"  
"Maybe we should let them figure this out for them selves" Mai said with a snicker.  
"they're smart enough"  
'Hey anyone down there?" Tristan asked. "Ya" Mai shouted back. "Coming" The 3 walked up the stairs. Now Trustan and Joey were shocked to see Anzu actually 1 feet close to Yami. Before she wanted to be far. "So Anzu what made you change your mind?" Joey asked   
"About what?"   
"You now talking to Yami! Duh" Joey and tristan were confused, "Well, i forgave him!"  
She only shook her head and with Yami tired as ever he wanted to switch. The only thing he kept in his mind was that kiss and what he felt. It felt like his first love.  
Yugi couldn't switch in the shadow realm. He didn't know why. But he kept thinking it must be a rule or somthing! 


	13. 13

Anzu  
  
  
I don't own YGO!  
nothing to say only at the end.  
  
Time passed and the others finaly realized that Anzu and Yami were a couple they never would have thought they would be. Not knowing that a letter would be coming, that could split both of them up.  
  
It was August, and it was cloudy but the sun was still out. Ruki was with Yugi and Yamiwas in his soul room (He was in alot of parts so now im going to out yugi in the story a little more!)  
"Yugi what are you going to do for the rest of the summer?" Ruki asked  
"I don't know i think i might do visit my other cousin for a while, why did u ask?"  
"Just curious" She replied "You know...My dad got another job in New jersey it pays more and the buisness is good." She gave a small smile. "Oh so did your dad agree to take it?" Yugi asked"He's thinking about it...Its going to be new there for me iv'e lived here all my life and now this" She shrugged and continued walking. "There could be a chance that you might not go"  
"Yeah maybe the chances are good" She looked at her watch and had to go. They waved good bye to eachother. Yugi felt depressed he knew he was going to miss her...  
  
Meanwhile*  
  
Anzu was watching tv. All that was on was Infomercials, commercials, news and stock markets...  
When her mail came. She got up and walked to the door picked it up and read "Bills, Bills, A million dallor cheque" Yeah right she thought "Oh...The last one was a letter from New York it read...  
  
  
To: Anzu Mazaki  
From: The New York Community Collage  
  
Dear Anzu Mazaki, we have read and aproved your aplication to our collage at New York, we hope to meet you somewhere next week and discuss everything, We have sent you a ticket incase you do come and also our number is on the bottom....Please contact us at ..............  
  
Sincerly the head boared  
  
"Oh my god!! They've accepted me!! AHH!!!" Anzu laughed The collage she had always wanted to go to. Anzu stopped "I wish my family were alive, so they could see this" She looked at the letter and relized that to enter this collage, she had to move there, away from Yami.  
The phone rang. She went to pick it up. It was Yugi! "Hi Tea" Yugi greeted  
"Hi Yugi"   
"Im just calling to say that we had to cancel that move with Joey and Tristan, for some reason they got sick"  
"Yeah im sure they only said that cause Joey and Tristan don't want to watch a scary move"  
"Chickens"  
"Haha..Oh hey?"  
"Yeah Tea?"  
"Um..I got a letter from New York-"  
"Did they accept you???"  
"Well..."  
"Come one tell me!"  
"Yeah i was"  
"Thats great-er that means you have to move there right?"  
"..."  
"Tea?"  
"Well im thinking about it"  
"Well you won't be the only one leaving!"  
"What do you mean Yugi?"  
"I mean Ruki told me her father has a new job in new jersey, He also might move there"  
"Oh.."  
"...Look..Tea you have to tell Yami about this"  
"I know thats going to be a problem"  
"Well im sure i can tell him..."  
"That could help"  
"He's getting used to affections and feelings and i think this is going to hurt him"  
"I might not go!"  
"And yet you might"  
".....well i'll think about it, but right now i have to go, bye!"  
"Bye Anzu"  
They both hung up  
  
Yugi was right she did have to tell Yami. And her desicion was hard to make. Leaving Yami or going to the collage she wanted to go to all her life!  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*  
Your probably thinking i waited so long for this short chapter???  
Well im sorry its just iv'e been bust and i had writers block. I had to get rid of the story "coming closer to the heart" for this! :( And what more do you need....a car?  
  
Well help me for this. Should Anzu stay, or should she go to collage and fulfill her dream. 


	14. 14

Anzu   
  
I do not own YGO i own Ruki!  
  
ive been really busy for my summer. And i know, Im taking forever. Its also cuz iv'e got writers block, PLZ READ AND REVIEW!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~ The choice part 2~*~  
  
Anzu had to think, how was she going to tell Yami. Maybe he would understand. She needed to think. Since Ruki was leaving she figured that she could talk to her! But first Anzu had to think. Maybe she should go. I mean she was alittle scared that the Kloni guy would come back(A.N: if you don't know who Kloni is go back to the last couple of chapters if u skipped them)  
  
She headed out the door. Anzu met up with Ruki. Who looked a little depressed. "Hiyah Ruki" Anzu greeeted her and sat next to her. Ruki sighed. "So i heared that you might move to New Jersey" Anzu looked down at Ruki "I didn't stay very long here" Ruki finally said. "I heared that you might go to collage in New York. Why not you stay here?"  
  
"Because if i don't go then i won't meet one of the best teachers in New York and become of famous dancer"  
  
"Oh, my dream is to be a doctor here in Japan. But...."  
  
"You can still come back and study here!" Anzu smiled  
  
"Yeah....One thing is im really starting to like Yugi. But i won't see him anymore"  
  
"I see"  
  
"Well, i was talking to him on the phone and he sounded like he was gonna miss you"  
  
"^_^"  
  
"Look i gotta go!" blushed Ruki. She got up and walked. She waved bye to Anzu  
(A.N Now don't be calling me a mary sue. If ya don't like romance then get the hell out! lolz. but seriously)  
Anzu got up and walked off again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Joey and tristan were at the Gameshop, with Yugi  
"...No way!" Joey was shocked  
"Seriously Yugi? Anzu got accepted to New York?"  
"Yep, she told me today" (A.N: in time Joey and Tristan found out Yami and Anzu where dating)  
Yami was hearing everything in his soulroom. "Is she going to go?" Joey asked again. "Well, i don't know" Yugi answered "She has to think about it...We know Ruki is leaving for sure" Yugi looked down  
"With Anzu gone its going to be us guys" Tristan noted "Yeah, whose gonna be the one to help us and care" He continued  
"Hey its her choice, lets not make it harder on her" Yugi stated   
Anzu walked in and smiled "Hi guys whats up?"  
  
"Nothing much" They replied  
  
"So" Joey was going to ask "We heared that you might move to New York for a special collage"  
  
"Yeah if i move there i can meet the best dance teachers and become a famous dancer"  
  
"So do you know what your choice is?" Tristan asked  
  
"Im alittle in between both decisions" Anzu smiled. ^_^  
  
"Whatever choice is ok with us" Yugi stated  
  
"Its is?" Joey looked at Yugi  
  
"um..Yes Joey"  
  
  
Anzu shrugged her shoulders and sat down o think... "Hmm? I wonder what could happen if i go, When i was little i always wanted to be a dancer, But since im with Yami things are alittle harder for me. Maybe...I should let Yami go..NO! what am i thinking? I couldn't do that, what are the chances of a girl dating an ancient spirit sharing a body with one of your good friends? But thats not the reason why i love him... I guess there is a little chance that i could stay..Im thinking too much"   
  
She didn't notice Yami sitting next to her his eyebrow "Looks like you thinking to much. Anzu almost flipped,   
Yami had just popped right next to her. She decided to stay calm. "Yeah i am thinking to much" She replied  
  
"And i think i know what its about"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Whatever Yugi hears i hear, i know its about that collage in New York"  
  
"I was just gonna tell you that"  
  
"Look Anzu i only want you to be happy, so whatever choice you made, I'll be fine about it"  
  
"Ok im glad to hear that" Anzu said  
  
"Well, Yugi and I have to switch he wants to meet up with Ruki," Yami smiled, he got up  
  
"Yeah ok, bye"   
  
Anzu kissed Yami and left, She felt better. "Yami do you think thats a good idea?" Yugi asked in the soul room  
"I don't know aibou" He replied "But its her choice and i can tell its me making it harder for her"  
"But im happy for her. She's gonna have alot of fun" Yugi smiled  
Yami agreed. "Still" he thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple days passed, Anzu already called in. This was the day Ruki was leaving. Yugi went to visit her out front. She had already packed and everything.   
"Hey, you look happy" Yugi asked "Yeah its good for people to visit me before i leave, im glad you came" Ruki smiled Yugi only blushed.  
"Youv'e been good to me even thought iv'e only stayed here for 2 months."  
Ruki looked down at her shoes.  
Um. you can always write!" Yugi sugessted, She shrugged  
Everywhere she would move Ruki would meet new people but it was a shame to leave this one place. She had to go soon. The silence broke "I have to go soon"  
"Ok" They both got up Ruki got her courage and kissed Yugi. Walked in her house and gave a small smile. Yugi blushed  
  
Anzu's POV  
  
"Well, I guess...Since i already called in.. I guess im leaving" Anzu thought  
Her mother once told her that, if she wants to acheive her dream, she must do it!  
But if it means leave the ones you love. you can still keep them in your heart.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Anzu answered it. She unlocked the door and smiled "Hey"  
"Hello Anzu" Yami greeted"What are you doing here?" Anzu asked. "I thought i should visit you, we don't talk anymore..Well we did but i had to switch again.  
Anzu walked down the hall to the laundry room. "So whats new?" Yami asked  
"Um well i called in about the scholarship"Anzu replied  
"Oh, Well what did you say?"Yami helped Anzu with the laundry (like he'd do that)"I said i would take it, next week im going to New York" Anzu gave a faint smile.... 


	15. 15 Lemon, dont read if you dun like, ok?

We left off when Yami came over and Anzu said her choice.  
  
Just to say i thought the last chapter was gonna be the ending but again i was wrong  
  
Yami: Well AGAIN you were wrong  
  
CDMG: Well...Whatever continue to the story  
  
Yami: Well CDMG does not own YGO  
CDMG: oh yeah this chapter conatins Seto and Mokuba( just for a lil' part.)  
and sexual content...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
...".."Yami stayed quiet, Anzu did too. The silence was broken when Yami said "I will be happy for you"Anzu smiled "Its good to know. But somtimes i feel like its not the right choice cause im gonna be alone and meet new people"  
  
~*~In Anzu's Head~*~]  
//Am i making the right choice? I don't want to leave him! But i can be a dancer, and do all kinds of stuff, I mean its only a week ahead. So..//she was cut off from her thinking  
  
"Are you still there??" Yami asked. Anzu snapped out of it. (A.n: I think i need to add in a fluff moment..ok here it is)  
  
Anzu sat closer to Yami. She was still thinking. Yami laid his head on top of hers. She felt so warm and safe.Yami moved his hands to her and cupped her chin. Their eyes met. Crimson to blue, they became closer to eachother, he moved his hand on her and slowly moved up to her neck. Anzu slowly laid back and Yami was on top of her. "He smells so nice" Anzu thought. He kissed her lips. Anzu kissed back. She put her hands on the back of his head. and the other hand on his cheek..  
  
RING RING RING. The phone rang.It kept ringing until Anzu got enough. Yami got off and Anzu stood up.  
  
(A.N: *Cursing like hell* Who the hell called and ruined their moment???)  
  
After a minute she hung up. And walked back "Hmm it was a wrong number" Anzu sat down. Yami only shrugged"Look Anzu i gotta go, I forgot that Yugi wanted to go somewhere with Joey" Yami explained as he walked to the door. Anzu got and and opened the door for him. "Bye" Yami kissed Anzu forehead and left. She smiled. Anzu could still feel him touch her, she thought "Stupid phone" and sighed  
  
She flicked on the telivision. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing" She thought. She was thinking of what happened just a couple minutes ago. She never felt like that. For someone who is trapped in a puzzel sure has great..She stopped thinking" no no don't think that"" I think i need to go out" Anzu grabbed her coat and locked the door heading to the park. There was alittle river ahead that lead to the the towns forest. The vision was pretty it was also quiet until she heard a screaming voice. Anzu looked. There was someone drowning. the rivers waves were getting bigger. near the end was alittle waterfall that went passed the thinga-ma-jigy that powers up the city. The river powered up the city. Anzu couldn't make out the persons face. She got really worried when she saw that it was MOKUBA!  
  
"Oh no she thought!" Anzu looked behing her trying to see if anything will help. All she saw was a log that was big enough to block Mokuba from falling off the little waterfall. Mokuba right now was trying to swim back so that gave Anzu time. She pushed the log(It wasn't that heavy, but it still did the job) Mokuba was holding for his life trying to gasp for air. Tea who was at the egde reached out for Mokuba who finally reached her hand. It took a couple minutes for him to relax and thats when Anzu asked" What happened, how did you end up like this?" Mokuba looked at Anzu "Well, it started off when my brother Seto and I came here. Some thugs came and chalenges Seto, me not relizing on of those goons was behind me. Grabbed me and pushed me in the water. Since the current was getting much worse i could't swim back...Now i don't know where Seto is" Mokuba took a breather. "Whoa" was all Anzu could say. She put Mokuba on her back (If she could, but since he's small it was easy for her) Walked up the river. "Where are we going?" Mokuba asked "Well since you came down from this river and we go up then both of us might see Kaiba" Anzu explained" Ok" Mokuba laid his head on Her shoulder "I am so glad that you were there or i don't know where i would have been" Mokuba continued the conversation. "Me too" She replied  
  
"Do you remember where Kaiba is?" Anzu asked. Mokuba put his head up and looked "Well, i do remember that tree over there" Mokuba pointed "Tree?? How can you remember a tree?? They all look alike" Anzu smiled Mokuba laughed"because of the weird shape, if you turn to the side it looks like a face" Anzu stopped and looked"....Your right it looks alittle like tristan"  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
...."I use blue eyes white dragon with my polermerization card to combine all my 3 blue eyes and create BLUE EYES ULTAMATE DRAGON. That will avenge my brother you JERKS!" Seto shouted already the guy was defeated. They ran off. Anzu who had heard Seto, walked up behind him. He turned around thinking it was another wrong but it was only Anzu.  
  
"What are you doing here?!?" Seto snapped. He looked behind Anzu and saw Mokuba sleeping on her. "What?" He was confused "Great of you to stop dueling for a min and save your brother Kaiba!" Anzu snapped back "Or i guess duels are more important." Anzu stopped."I never run off from duel Anzu!"  
Anzu stood there"Even if it means your brother in trouble?" She handed Mokuba to Seto. "...I know your not like this so maybe think of others..your so lucky i was there" Then she walked off.  
~*~@ Home~*~  
  
Saving Mokuba took a lot out of her. She just wanted to kick off her shoes and sleep.   
To her surprise Yami was there. "Hi!" She kissed him on the cheek. Yami smiled. Where have you gone?" Yami asked "Well, i went to the park. there i met up with Mokuba and Seto" Yami lift an eyebrow "and?" Anzu only shook her head "No need to get jealous" Anzu smiled Yami laughed too. "You have a nice laugh" Anzu commented as she walked passed Yami. He just blushed.  
  
She walked into her kitchen. Yami followed. "Are you hungry Yami?" Anzu asked "I don't eat" Yami shook his head, Anzu replied back. "Oh yeah i forgot!" Anzu laughed nervously  
  
Yami looked at her figure, and Anzu worked in the kitchen. She turned to face Yami, and smiled "What are you looking at YAmi?" Anzu questioned. "Just at you....." he replied back. He walked closer to Anzu. "Remember how a while ago on the couch Anzu?" Yami looked down at Anzu as he was holding her waist. She nodded "Well, i was hoping we could continue that.." He smirked. Anzu was quiet, "I would like that too" She held is hand lightly, as Yami followed her from behind.  
  
~*~Anzu's Bedroom~*~  
  
Yami Yugi pulled Anzu closer,  
scooped Anzu up to cradle me in your capable  
arms. Tears fall down Anzu's happy face. Yami smirks as he looks  
down to her blue eyes and see again the stars  
  
The last of there clothing falls to the floor..no more  
barriers are between the two couples. Yami presses Anzu close to him  
gently lowering them both to lie on her bed..... suckling on  
her breast, filling Anzu with the most wondrous of feelings. Anzu  
moan and gasp, turning my head this way and that, from the  
pleasure that Yami gave. His hAnd wanders across  
her soft tanned skin again.... the one you abandoned  
tingling witH the coolness of your bedroom's air and Anzu reach up,  
grabbing handfuls of the silken strands even as your hand  
tickles along her thighs. Her breath catches in her  
throat.... Anzu wanted This for a long time, and now she had what she wanted.  
Yami's weight presses Anzu's body down, comforting in its heaviness,  
warm and solid. Catching her breath again, She found herself wanting to  
please Yami Yugias has he has please anzu .. Anzu pushed against push against Yam,i  
  
on your broad chest. How I love th.e smile you give me as you  
silently agree with my unspoken request. Such a perfect  
Pharoh, to know me well enough to sense what I have in mind.  
  
All Anzu can do is feel, feel the rhythmic clenching around hersselff  
as Yami thrusted up hard into her body, She was to scream his name, Yamis hand kept her quiet.  
  
Yami stroked faster, reveling in the feel of her fflesh in his hand, the struggle of Anzu's hot body against his own.Anzu arched against him, breath coming fast and hard. fierce kiss against Yamis mouth. The bed creaked faintly beneath them, but they couldn't worry about that.Yami was almost like a different person, but those crimson eyes looks down @ Anzu..He smirked as they both stop to rest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, another fic from me...I really did hate to do a lemon..but.. my stories needed some actions..right??  
  
Well, another reason why i took long was because earlier i broke my ankle, and i had to stay off the pc for a while, coz i had to go to a message therapy, doctors and a lil' operation. now IT STILL HURTS..:(  
A couple days ago iv'e updated my website, and continued this fic..well gotta go!  
  
P.S: My first lemon..if i had offended ne one by using the 2 chars in a sexual content, i apologize. But hey! Iv'e got some action in ^_^ *heh heh* ALSO my couzin helped me with this chapter, even with the lemon..So thats how its well written on that part. 


	16. 16 Last chapter!

Don't own this Tv series. Ok? ^_^ I have decided to continued this fic. Also the sequal. But the sequal isn't going to be a Yami/Tea but my first attempt at a Tea/Seto! (sequal will not come out in a while.)  
In the sequal im going to use her english name, because I was so stupid to make Anzu be the only one with a Japanese name! (sighs) Well, last chapter was a warning for a lemon, So to the people who wanted to know what happened, Here goes!!  
  
~~~~~  
Anzu woke up on her bed, on her side was Yami. He looked so peacful. Inside his soul room, Yugi decided to leave Yami to do his thing. So he had blocked everything. He didn't want to intrude. He too had been sleeping in the sould room. It had been a very long night.  
  
Anzu stroked Yami's hair away from his face, his crimson eye's were closed, hiding its color. The brunette sat up on the bed sighing. She held the blanket to her chest covering any bare parts. The sun was shining in her bedroom window. She was so happy that she had commited her body to the one she loved, and was glad that he too did the same to her.  
~~~~  
  
At the time Seto was already awake. Mokuba came walking in the room yawning. His brother's loud typing woke him up. "Onii-San?" Mokuba asked approaching his brother, "Yes Mokuba?" Seto asked not looking away from the screen. "Youv'e been awake for a very long time, I think you should sleep." Mokuba replied, exasperating another yawn.  
  
"No can do kiddo" Seto continued, "I have to finish this report."  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Nuh uh! Youv'e been awake and hadn't gone to sleep for a long time. Get off your butt and get some sleep!"  
  
Seto, finally churned his head to Mokuba, who was giving his his 'sweet puppy eyes'. Seto got off his seat, picking up mokuba. "Hey!" The little kaiba yelled, Seto carried him to his room and tossed him on the bed. "Seto!!!" Mokuba yelled, jumping on the bed pouncing on Seto. The taller brother tripped on Mokuba's game console, falling to the ground. Mokuba smirked. "Seto, ain't so smart to have tripped on my controler. Seto shook his head. He messed up Mokuba's hair, "I guess I really do need to sleep.."  
~~~~  
  
Anzu slipped on her white tanktop and grey sweatpants. Her hair was tied up. She walked barefooted to the kitchen pulling out plates. Only a few more days until she leaves to New York. She continued to have second thoughts. Ever since yesterday, thats when her mind began to regret..  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Remember Anzu, Once you acheived your dream don't let anyone! And I mean anyone change your mind..That even means leaving the one's you love behind.." Anna said, hugging the young version of Anzu. The little Anzu smiled, "Ok Anna."  
  
Anna pulled away from her sister, "Even if it means leaving a boy behind"  
  
Young Anzu stuck her tounge out, "Boys have cooties!" She exclaimed  
  
(remember YOUNG Anzu, meaning age 5, surprise she can remember that, huh?)  
  
Anna laughed, "You won't think that for long."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Yami's eyes churned open. He was laying on the bed by himself. His cloathes were all over the floor, speaded out in different places. Last night was very different for him. He felt weird.. But happy. He hadn't felt anything like this for a really long time. Yami grabbed his pants, buttoning them up. He slipped on his black leather shirt; Walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello, Anzu" Yami greeted, while nuzzling Anzu's neck. A small shiver went down her spine. "Hey there Yami" She pulled a plate to his face "hungry?"  
  
The multicolored hair spirit shook his head, "No thanks."  
Anzu tilted her head, "You must be hungry after yesterday."  
  
Yami smirked, "I'm not hungry. But I'm sure you are. Yesterday night was a very hardworking passionate night"  
  
A blush appeared on Anzu's cheaks. The pharoh, stroked her face admiring her red cheaks. It was funny. She shook her head back to the oven which was burning the eggs. "Oh no!"  
  
Yami gave a small sweatdrop.   
Hours passed. Yami was still in Anzu's house.Both of them walked together to the game shop. They thought that telling their little night shoudln't go out in the open yet..  
  
~~~  
Seto had gotten his sleep. A letter appeared in his mailbox. Mokuba who was playing out in the yard with his friends, went and recieved the letter. The front read, "To Seto Kaiba CEO, From New Yorks Finest Corporation.  
  
The black haired boy ran inside the mansion. "Seto!!!!" He yelled for his brother. The older brother walked out of his room, looking down to his brother,"What is it?"  
  
"Here" Mokuba said , handing him the letter.  
  
Seto tore of the top reading it. "Dear Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporations, we have offered you to join us in New York along with other corporations. It will be a great honor if you join us. Sincerly Micheal.L.Lopez of New Yorks Finest (NYF)"  
  
The blue eyed teen stared at the letter for brief moments. Join them? He sighed. That would mean leave Mokuba behind for a period of time. Surely he didn't want to that. Knowing NYF he would have to stay there for the whole year. It was a great opportunity for his inventions to go worldwide bigtime and not only in Domino City.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto said walking out of his house. He faced his little brother. "There is something I need to tell you.."  
~~~~  
  
Anzu and Yami both walked in the game shop with the innocent look. Joey, his sister Serenity and Tristan were sitting around. Joey turned his head to Yami with a smirk. "Where have you been!" He looked at Anzu. "Oh, hey there Anzu"  
  
"Uh Hi Joey"  
  
The blonde faced Yami. "You were suppose to come here yesterday you were gone the whole night! Even Solomon thought you were killed."  
  
"Me killed? Nah" Yami said taking a seat next to Serenity. Anzu sat on the chair nearby Tristan who had been eyeing her strangely.  
  
"What?" She asked noticing his behavior. "Nothing" He replied. Anzu blinked. 'I think he's suspecting something....'  
  
"So Anzu" Serenity broke her thoughts. "Have you decided whether your going to the collage in New York?"  
  
"Uh.." Anzu looked at Yami sadly. "Yes."  
  
Yami stood up and walked to the other room. He knew her answer; He didn't want to listen. After their passionate night, he knew she was still going.  
  
"So..?" Joey said, he grew more impatient.   
  
"Im going."Anzu answered finally..  
  
"Oh my god!" Serenity sqealed hugging Anzu. "Im so happy for you!!"  
  
"Doesn't the school know you won't be there next week?" Tristan asked. Anzu nodded "I told them everything. They are happy for me..."  
  
"But you don't look happy" Serenity reflected.  
  
"I am" Anzu said, forcing a smile. No one fell for it. "Is it Yami?" Joey whispered to Anzu. She shook her head, "Its leaving you guys behind, that scares me"  
  
Joey smirked,"We'll still be here. You have our email so you can contact all of us."  
  
Anzu smiled for real,"True" She hugged each one,"Thanks guys"  
~~~~  
  
"WHAT!?" Mokuba yelled, holding in his cries. "We can't leave! We just can't!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mokuba but this is the best. Our life will be better in New York. We can trust those people unlike the one's here"  
  
Mokuba clutched his fists. "NO!"  
  
Seto kneeled down to his brother and whispered, "Mokuba, You have to trust me. This is the best. You have to leave your friends behind. We'll only be there for a year."  
  
"One year for me is like an Eternity!" Mokuba looked down, "Why can't they just come here?"  
  
"That will be impossible to do. Come on we leave tommorow morning."  
  
"Can I least tell my friends?"  
  
"Go."  
  
~~~~  
  
Just as Anzu walked to the back room, where Yami was. She found him to be sitting on a counter looking down to the floor. He was in a deep thought. "Yami?" Anzu called out softly. His crimson eye's glanced to Anzu. "Yes?"  
  
Anzu stood before Yami placing her hands on top of Yami's, "I'm sorry.."  
  
"For what?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"For not telling you earlier..That I loved you. And about Kloni for all the pain he caused. Between us..And for this"  
  
Yami looked away. All of these things happened and now she was leaving, just as he found happiness, she had to leave. Anzu didn't like the silence that was between them. How she wished that Anna and her parents were alive. They could had helped her with everything. "I guess I should go now.." With that Anzu kissed Yami on the cheak. "Im sorry" She whispered before walking out...  
  
~~~~  
  
Mokuba began packing. He brought the picures of his friends and his clothes. It was hours later that they were finally done. Both the brothers left their stuff in the frontier of the mansion. They were going to have their own bigger mansion with a new life. The butler and maids were going to take care of their old rooms and halls.  
  
After the hours passed, the night came.. Everyone was silently asleep except Anzu and Mokuba.   
  
Inside the girls head was confusion about love. In the little mind of Mokuba was leaving for the whole year, He knew that alot could change in one year. This was going to be a new perspective for all of them...  
  
Just as morning came it was time for the Kaiba's to leave. "Come on Mokuba!!" Seto yelled from downstairs. Mokuba walked slowly to the stairs. "Come on Mokuba" Seto called out once again. "I don't want to go!" The little one exclaimed. Seto sighed. He walked up the spiral stairs to Mokuba. "What are you doing onii-san?" He asked backing up. Seto scooped his little brother over his shoulders. "SETO!!!"  
  
Seto walked back down the stairs to the front doors. "Come on now Mokuba. Its only going to be one year. We'll be back after."  
  
The little said nothing. Seto dropped him softly on the floor. only to see his brother stomp into the limo. The older brother got in along with Mokuba.. They were on their way to New York.  
~~~~  
  
As more days passed. Anzu never spoke to Yami. Her heart ached and she knew it was now the right choice to leave. After her hard work and strong thinking, she had overcome her feelings. Mai offered to ride her to the airport, The whole ride was silent. The brunette stared out the window watching everything go bye.  
  
"Anzu" Mai broke the silence. "Yes?" The brunnette replied.  
  
"You sure you want to go?"  
  
"Im positive"  
  
"Well I mean after you and Yami stopped talking to eachother..I thought that you were going to stay and patch things up."  
  
"No. I don't want to make anything much worse between us."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Once again everything remained quiet. They had finally made it to the airport. Planes were flying all over the sky leaving lines of smoke. Anzu stepped out of the car taking a breath of the fresh air. She turned to Mai, "Thanks Mai..for the ride"  
  
"No problem, hun"  
  
"Oh and before I leave"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Joey is aching to ask you out, but unfortunately he is shy. I was wondering if you knew that already"  
  
"No. I don't" Mai smiled "Thanks for telling me"  
  
Anzu smiled. "Im going to get to my plane now..Bye Mai!"  
  
"Bye Anzu!" Mai waved, 'Poor girl..Leaving..But I have a feeling that she'll find someone new.'  
  
~~~  
  
As Anzu walked in the airport , people crowded around her. She held her luggage tightly pulling it down the main part of the airport. "Anzu wait!!" Someone shouted. The brunette turned around dumbfounded to see Yami. "What are you doing here???" Anzu asked, giggling at the panting Yami. "Im sorry..For..Giving you..the cold shoulder" Yami apologized, looking at Anzu. It seemed that he had been a few minutes away from Mai's car. He was in Tristans 'cycle. The sapphire eyed teen smiled, "There's some thing I need to say too..that little night we had..Im sorry to say it but im regretting it" Anzu admitted, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Huh?" He tilted his head. "I'm still young..And I did love every moment of it..But I somehow regret it. Yami shook his head slightly. "I regret it too..I should have waited until a more special time and not rush it." He pecked Anzu on the lips. She savored the last kiss that she would ever have with him. "Promise me something.." Yami said pulling away from the kiss. "Yes?" She whispered, "Promise me that you will come back..The same as ever."  
Anzu nodded,"I will keep my feelings for you too" With that Anzu left for her plane. She walked in her gate, blowing one last kiss to Yami.  
  
Angels Crying,   
  
When your far away from me,  
  
Always trying,   
  
I will make you see,   
  
Angels crying,   
  
When your far away from me,  
  
No denying,  
  
we were mean to be..  
~~~~~  
  
FINISH!!!! About time I know..I guess I was just really lazy to finish this. But oh well Iv'e done it. Sorry to mislead the people who wanted to read this. It was my fault! (ducks a tomatoe) HEY!  
  
Well I am making a sequal. Sorry to say it will be a Seto/Tea (Changing her name from Anzu to Tea) 


End file.
